Dolls have always been the mainstay as a toy for young children. There have been numerous varieties of dolls from no interaction to fully interactive dolls. There exist dolls speak, cry, sing and laugh in response to a child touching or squeezing various parts of the doll, as well as dolls that walk and crawl. However, there are always a continual need for improvements and new and novel features.
There is herein described and illustrated a unique animated doll that is hinged at the hips or waist. The hinged hips permit the doll to sit down from a standing position, lay down from the sitting position and sit up from a laying down position. Various position detectors act in concert to detect the various positions of the doll, resulting in different play patterns or phrases.
Numerous other advantages and features of the invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims, and from the accompanying drawings.